pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Transcripts *Jane Mancini (Melrose Place): So, Romantic Heart, how was the first day of school? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Fine, I guess. *She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Did you guys pick up on that? *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Sure did. *She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Something's wrong. *She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini (Melrose Place): (Clear throat) *Bert (Sesame Street): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie (Sesame Street): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert (Sesame Street): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): I'm Proud Heart Cat. This is Swift Heart Rabbit. That's Porky Pig. *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes): What? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): This is Treat Heart Pig. And that's Beetlejuice. *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): (Screaming) *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We're Romantic Heart Skunk's emotions. These are Romantic Heart Skunk's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): What happened? Swift Heart! *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini (Melrose Place): Is everything okay? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): I dunno. *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): Change it back, Orange Cat! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): I'm trying! *Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family): Proud Heart, no! Please! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Let it go! *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): The core memories! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): No, no, no, no! *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes): Can I say that curse word now? *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): What do we do now? *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): We have a major problem. *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): Oh, I wish Proud Heart was here. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Think positive! *Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): What was that? Was it a bear? *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Fluttershy! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family): It's broccoli! *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Negaduck (Darkwing Duck): Who's the birthday girl? *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): (Yells) *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice): Brain freeze! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Hang on! Romantic Heart, here we come! Category:ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandSpaceJamRulex Style Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts